In His Kiss
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She has her suspicions of who "Arrow" might be, but the moment she kisses him. She knows for sure. {Laurel/Oliver}


**Title: In His Kiss **  
**Fandom: Arrow**  
**Pairing: Laurel/Arrow {Oliver}****  
Warnings/Spoilers: Up to 1x04 Innocent Man  
Author Note/Disclaimer: ****This fic, takes place several months after 1x04 Innocent Man. Is mostly based off the fact that she seems to be more perceptive than the rest of the characters.  
I mean she was the one who realized that Oliver knew about her past affair with Tommy. I also want to do a fic when Laurel finds out who Arrow's identity is.  
Strangely enough this was also somewhat inspired by Spiderman I and II. Also I don't own Arrow. **  
**Summary: She has her suspicions of who "Arrow" might be, but the moment she kisses him. She knows for sure.**

People have always claimed, that her perception was one of her greatest skills.

Her father, her co-workers, even Tommy (after she told him that Oliver already knew about their past affair, even before Thea blurted out their secret. Although, she honestly doesn't know how they know Oliver knows that piece of information. Unless Oliver has some gift in perception as well. Tommy did tell her he knew that Walter and Moria were sleeping together when he came back to Starling City.)

Then she met "Arrow" the mystery man who always keeps a certain distance away from her, when requesting her help. Despite the fact her father hates "Arrow" and his methods.

She was honestly intrigued by him, and the man under the green leather costume. (She even makes a note, he seems to know her on a somewhat personal level, or at least personal enough to know she wants to "save" Starling City from the corrupt.)

But she will say this.

She seem to know the man already. His voice sounds vaguely familiar, even though he tried to make his voice sound deeper. His mannerism in speech, and how he seems to know things about her.

Even though, her father would probably strongly discouraged her nightly rendezvous with Arrow (he refused to meet her during daytime hours), she still agreed to meet him.

Still willing to give information on the crime lords of Starling City, or cases she has been working on. Where the "villain" would most likely walk away scot free because he is extremely rich, or is working for somebody extremely rich. It probably doesn't help matters that the jury may be afraid for their life or their family's lives if they did decide to prosecute the man on trial. Even though, all of them know that the man was guilty.

Heck even her life was put into danger quite a bit. (Which was something her father was pleased about and either tries to get her to change jobs, or provide her with unnecessary police protection.)

Despite the fact, she knows Arrow uses her information to try and save the city. He would always tell her to be careful. Whether if it is because he knows he puts her in unnecessary danger or because she does it herself when she decides to prosecute somebody that is either extremely rich, or connected to the mob.

(After all she was almost assassinated in her apartment when she tried to take down Martin Somers, but thankfully, Oliver and his bodyguard John Diggle were there.)

Other times, when she did manage to find herself in a similar situation to that night in her apartment. She was saved by Arrow. (Even though a lot of times she was able to the situation herself, but it was nice to know somebody had her back if things got out a little out control.)

She was grateful she had help his tonight, and the fact that he didn't disappear into the darkness. Like he usually does. Because honestly it would allow her to test a theory that has been forming in her hand over the couple of months she has been working with Arrow.

To the point, she believes she has finally figured out who the man is. She is able to read the see the signs, and perhaps there may be a little bit of wishful thinking involved.

When she started to believe that Oliver Queen was indeed "Arrow."

Starling City's Guardian Angel.

Despite her rocky past with Oliver. In the course of the past couple of months she realized she started to forgive him.

Even would silently admit to herself. That she is still in love with her former lover. Which caused her to break up with Tommy, after a month of dating Oliver's best friend.

Surprisingly Tommy took the break up quite awhile, even though he did revert to back to his former habits of sleeping around.

But she was a bit surprised that Arrow was allowing her to get so close to him. In the past, he always tried to keep a considerable amount of distance between the two.

Although, she was silently grateful for the fact. She was allowing her to get close to him. It would allow her to fit final piece.

"Thank you for saving me again," she says almost mischievously as she approaches the hooded hero. She did notice a slight change in Arrow's posture. He seemed a tad bit more nervous.

Before he can reply or leave, she grabbed his face knowing she had to act now. She press her lips against. For a minute he didn't react, but she slowly felt him return the kiss.

Honestly, he kisses exactly the Oliver. Despite the fact the fact the two of them haven't kiss in almost six years. There's still that spark between them.

Half consciously she moved the hood backwards. Whether he is allowing her to do it, or not, was lost on her.

A part of her didn't care.

Because he has already confirm her suspicions.

"Hello Oliver," she says softly as she opens her eyes, and studies his familiar face.

**-the End.**


End file.
